


Ваня

by Acraloniana



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Gen, M/M, Names
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 03:58:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16926063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acraloniana/pseuds/Acraloniana
Summary: Имена всегда были для Луки чем-то особенным, словно в них скрывалась некая магия, способная показать истинный облик человека...





	Ваня

 Имена всегда были для Луки чем-то особенным, словно в них скрывалась некая магия, способная показать истинный облик человека. Но ему всегда было мало просто узнать имя, требовалось найти еще хоть одну маленькую деталь, чтобы паззл, наконец, сошёлся. Зачастую хватало одного взгляда — зацепиться за ямочку на подбородке или увидеть родинку на мочке уха. Лука сам с трудом понимал, как это работает, но всегда подмечал детали собеседника, создавая своего рода якорь для дальнейшего общения.  
  
      Это правило работало на протяжении всей его жизни. Вот только у всякого правила существуют исключения — и надо же было этим исключением стать Ивану Ракитичу!  
  
      Он был загадкой, совершенно необъяснимой. Казалось бы, за столько лет дружбы должно было найтись хоть что-то, но нет. При каждом разговоре Лука не отрывал от него взгляда, будто завороженный, и всё гадал, что же в этом подлеце такого необычного, что скрыто в недрах его души и почему тот не позволяет докопаться до истины. И всякий раз не мог отделаться от преследующего ощущения разочарования.  
  
      Всё изменилось в тот день, когда он понял, что вот-вот взорвется, если ещё хоть раз назовет Ракитича Иваном. Чересчур официально, будто они и не друзья вовсе, а некие высокопоставленные лица, вынужденные обращаться друг к другу исключительно на «вы». Это понимание открыло ему глаза. Вот оно! Имя! Та малость, не дающая ему спокойно спать. Настало время новых поисков.  
  
      Это было удивительно и вдохновляюще… Никогда прежде он не задумывался о том, что стоит искать вовсе не во внешности. « _Дурак_ », — подумал он с усмешкой. Но осознание собственной глупости не было в тягость. Настало время новых поисков!  
  
      Порой он позволял себе назвать друга Иво, но тот в ответ кривил нос и протягивал ненавистное «Лукита» или вспоминал прозвище «пони» — из вредности, разумеется, показывая, что дружба дружбой, а имя — это святое. Та ещё заноза в заднице. Отчасти Лука понимал его, вот только собственное полное имя не вызывало в нём такого раздражения, как имя Ракитича. А ещё это явно звучало как вызов.  
  
      На «Ракету» Иван реагировал лучше, чем хорошо. Прозвище заставляло его воспрянуть духом, моментально поднимая настроение и позволяя самооценке взлететь до небес. Такая реакция была весьма полезной, вот только не этого пытался добиться Модрич. Он хотел удивить, смутить друга. Нечто внутри довольно ликовало, когда он представлял, как в недоумении взмывают брови Ивана, если ему удастся выдать что-то этакое.  
  
      Иногда, когда Ракитич пытался удержаться от насмешливой улыбки после очередной неудачной попытки, Луке казалось, что у него опускаются руки. В то же время внутри вспыхивал гнев — на самого себя, на близость цели и невозможность дотянуться до столь желанного трофея. И приходилось отступить до новой встречи.  
  
      Время шло, а его крохотная мечта по-прежнему оставалась неосуществимой. И стоило уже давно успокоиться и согласиться на навязанные правила мало кому понятной игры. Но это было бы слишком просто — любое недовольство друга лишь подогревало азарт и заставляло искать новые пути, пускай порой в голову лезла настойчивая мысль, что решения этой задачи попросту нет.  
  
      Когда вариантов не было совсем, время летело ещё быстрее, не давая капитану никаких шансов. Это отравляло его сознание, вынуждая нервничать и ошибаться. Чужие взгляды казались озлобленными, улыбки — пугающими, а календарь будто торопился поскорее приблизить их очередную разлуку. Словно весь мир против него. А всё из-за одного только имени…  
  
      А что, если дело не в имени, а в человеке?  
  
      Когда эта мысль пришла ему в голову, капитан позволил себе жульничество. Он всегда был непосредственным участником, пришло время немного побыть сторонним наблюдателем. Находясь здесь и сейчас, не узнаешь, что говорят о тебе на другом конце города в эту же секунду. А вот поклонники знали. В их распоряжении была фантазия и домыслы — как раз то, чего так не хватало Луке в последнее время.  
  
      Иван нравился миру. Одних он подкупал харизмой, других — стилем, третьих — прекрасной игрой. Разумеется, как это обычно бывает, не всё всегда шло гладко, находились и неприятели, и сезоны порой случались не шибко удачные, но в целом Ракитич производил должное впечатление. Лука считал себя предвзятым, понимая, что ему Ракета нравится всегда, не делая акцентов. И солнечной улыбкой, пусть слегка ехидной, и проникновенным взглядом, четкими движениями и безусловной отдачей на поле.  
  
      Взгляд зацепился за одно слово в тексте, и на мгновение капитан забыл, как дышать. Он даже не сразу понял, что речь идёт об Иване Ракитиче. « _Ваня_ ». Казалось бы, ответ всегда лежал на поверхности, но насколько же чужеродным было такое обращение… Не то неправильным, не то… слишком правильным.  
  
      Теперь уже новая мысль не давала ему покоя… Следовало хорошенько всё обдумать, взвесить все за и против — ведь он не мог с уверенностью сказать, как воспримет друг такое обращение. Он бывал непредсказуем. И Лука не торопился, терпеливо поджидая подходящий момент, гадая, что сможет увидеть на лице Ракеты. Злость, недоумение, удивление. Может он засмеётся или недовольно нахмурится. Главное, чтобы у него стёрлось то самодовольное выражение из-за понимания крохотного превосходства в этом бесспорно важном вопросе.  
  
      С тех пор, как в его руках оказалось это знание, Модрич передумал сотни вариантов, как лучше ввернуть такое обращение в разговор. Как назло приходилось отметать их один за другим — каждый казался нелогичным, чересчур наигранным. К какому-то не подходили обстоятельства. Ещё одни требовали чьего-то присутствия. Но этот момент должен был стать особенным только для них двоих. Делить это сокровенное открытие с кем-то ещё было недопустимо.  
  
      А потом, когда времени до расставания оставалось совсем немного — всего пара матчей и снова клубный сезон, — он понял, что-либо сейчас, либо никогда, и в первый же подходящий момент выпалил заветное слово.  
  
      Они задержались в раздевалке — торопиться было некуда, наконец-то свободный вечер. Вдвоем — сама судьба дарила шанс окончательно во всем разобраться. Лука уже давно был готов уходить в отличие от друга, что никак не мог справиться с вещами.  
  
      « _Будь что будет_ », — последняя мысль, прежде чем в голове стало совсем пусто.  
  
      — Ваня? — не узнавая своего голоса, промолвил Лука.  
  
      — Ааа? — Ракитич обернулся, не чуя подвоха, и встретился взглядом со своим капитаном.  
  
      Уже не было смысла оправдываться. Закусив губу, смущенно улыбаясь, Иван покачал головой, понимая, что только что выдал себя с потрохами.  
  
      — Долго же ты искал.  
  
      Капитан сиял. Плевать ему было сейчас на упущенное время, на скорый отъезд, на прочие обстоятельства. Даже на то, что ожидаемой реакции он так и не увидел. Внутри разливалось тепло, так давно искомое. Наконец, нашлась та крохотная деталь, что не давала ему покоя. Он не знал, поменяется ли что-то в их отношениях теперь, ведь, казалось бы, почти ничего не изменилось. Но, чем бы всё ни закончилось, он будет к этому готов. Так или иначе.


End file.
